


Give Me Something Fun to Do

by schweet_heart



Series: Merlin Fic [122]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Canon Era, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Innuendo, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Arthur pouts if Merlin stops paying attention to him for more than five minutes.Inspired bythistumblr post.





	Give Me Something Fun to Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tracionn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tracionn/gifts).



> Title from Brooke Fraser's _Something in the Water_ : "Give me something fun to do / like a life of loving you / kiss me quick now baby I'm still crazy over you." [ [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u5C-YHSy3Fw) ]

 

“I’m bored.”

Merlin didn’t even look up. “You said that ten minutes ago.”

“It’s as true now as it was then.”

“Well, find something to do.” 

“Like what?”

“Like, I don’t know.” Finally, Merlin stopped what he was doing and looked at Arthur over the table, which was of course exactly what Arthur had been aiming for. He hated it when Merlin was quiet for too long, or when he got that look in his eyes like he was dwelling on things that were better left unexamined. Nothing good came from Merlin’s silences.

Plus, of course, Arthur hated it when Merlin paid too much attention to anything that wasn’t him. It just wasn’t _right_ , and he defied anyone to convince him otherwise.

Judging from the expression on his face, Merlin was well aware of Arthur’s opinions: his lips were pressed together as though he were fighting a smile, even as he pretended to frown. 

“Would it make you feel better if I said you could do me?” he asked, raising one eyebrow at the king.

Arthur pretended to think about it. “Maybe,” he said. “I mean, I guess that’s better than sitting here watching you fondle my weapons all day.”

With a grin, Merlin put down the sword and whetstone and crossed the room to stand in front of his husband.

“You’re a prat,” he said. “I hope you know that.”

“But you love me anyway?” Arthur asked, voice hopeful. 

“Gods help me, I do,” Merlin agreed, and kissed him. 


End file.
